


Cute Sweaters!

by youarekillianmehugh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Sweaters, Cuties, M/M, nerd boys, sorry for the link to the random tumblr i don't know how to post pictures on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarekillianmehugh/pseuds/youarekillianmehugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cute courferre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Sweaters!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackWingBecci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBecci/gifts).



Have a dino-mite xmas!  
all i want 4 xmas is ur butt, obvs

[courf and ferre](http://daybyfrakkingday.tumblr.com/image/135682820684)


End file.
